


Stuck in an Elevator

by MagicMage



Series: Angelics, Humans, and Demons [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dicking Around, Gen, Language, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMage/pseuds/MagicMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindo and Finian are stuck in an elevator together, so naturally they come up with a totally briliant plan to break themselves out.<br/>Not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt here: http://fuckyeahcharacterdevelopment.tumblr.com/post/78253000436/character-a-and-b-are-trapped-in-an-elevator  
> Literally the bestest tumblr ever for character stuff.
> 
> This is just my two dumb OCs being dumb together. There's no plot here.

"Fin, I’m not letting you stand on my shoulders." Shindo grumbled, sitting in the corner of the very dead elevator. The blonde glared down at his cell phone, tapping buttons angrily as Finian stood above him.

"Come on man, I jumped and I totally saw it give me bars." Finian insisted, holding his phone above his head to no avail. Shindo snorted.

"Why don’t you just fly up there?" He asked, casting him a sarcastic look.

"You know I can’t, and it was you who wanted to "take the elevator instead of the stairs"." This was true, Shindo had protested against taking the stairs- Because they were headed to the tenth floor.

"Some of us aren’t ethereal beings with boundless energy and happy juice flowing out of our skins!" Shindo snapped, shoving himself to his feet and moving straight into Finian’s space so he could thrust his phone in the air as well.

Finian shook his head, “That ancient thing isn’t going to get bars in here.” He said, bringing his phone back to eye height and adjusting the candy bracelets which had fallen up his arm, “Dude it has a keyboard.” He added as Shindo dropped his phone arm as well and glared squarely at him.

"You’re not touching me, and that’s that." With this, Shindo took off to the other side of the elevator. Crystal blue eyes softened and Finian moved to lean over Shindo as he sat back against the wall, bracing himself on his arms over him. The albino looked up at him, his expression impassable.

"Look, I know you have a thing," Finian started, his black hair falling into his eyes.

"I don’t have "a thing", you keep touching me and sending me up into happy oblivion and then dropping me right the fuck back to earth when you let go!" The boy’s eyes were desperate, Finian felt badly.

"I was joking around man…" Finian muttered, moving slightly so he was sitting beside Shindo, but not touching him.

Shindo hmphed softly, folding his arms across his chest, pulling his knees up and effectively cutting himself off. “It’s your stupid modelling job that got us in this mess.” He grumbled, glaring down at his arms. Finian sighed and let his head hit the elevator wall. “Who the hell decided that Angelics on earth couldn’t have wings anyways?” If Finian let Shindo continue they’d be there for an hour and no one would know they were there.

"Look I’ll give you my phone, you get on my shoulders, I won’t use my "happy juice" on you, and you can call the reception desk. Okay?” For a moment there was silence, and then Shindo raised his head.

"I want all the gum in your pocket."

"What?"

"And I want the energy bar they give you at the shoot."

"What, why?" Finian asked, confused as all get out. Shindo’s eyebrow twitched upwards, and a smirk grew on to his face, "Fine, whatever." Finian grumbled, standing and tossing both his phone and the stick of gum he had in his pocket at his friend. Shindo smiled, rare and beautiful, and stood up.

"Alright," He pocketed the gum, "Let’s do this." Finian rolled his eyes and shrugged, kneeling so that Shindo could get up on to his shoulders. At least Shindo didn’t weigh much, lifting him into the air was easy. Shindo adjusted himself so he was balanced and Finian held in to his legs to steady him.

For a moment he elevator was silent except for Shindo dialing on the phone and the phone ringing- Or at least it should have been ringing, but Finian was pretty sure that he head the “the number you have dialed is not in service” tone.

Shindo didn’t speak until he’d head the whole message and shut off the call, dropping his arm to his side. He leaned over, causing Finian to wobble just a bit to get his balance, just enough so he could get eye contact with him, “So, the elevator is stuck because of the power outage, right?”

Finian frowned slightly, “Right.” He confirmed.

"So the front desk doesn’t have power either, right?"

"Right?"

"So how am I supposed to call the front desk for help?"

"Oh."


End file.
